staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Kwietnia 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Liderzy 07.10 Notowania 07.35 Śniadanie na farmie - magazyn 08.00 Poranek filmowy 08.25 Teleranek 08.55 Elza z afrykańskiego buszu (Born Free) (10/13): Trudno być mamą - serial przygodowy, USA 1974 09.45 Wiadomości naukowe 10.00 W Starym Kinie: Córka Neptuna (Neptune's Daughter) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1949 11.40 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.55 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV: Upiór w kuchni 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Ludzki świat 12.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce śląskie - Rozbark 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Zwierzęta świata: Żyjąca Europa (11/16): Obszary trawiaste niegdyś i dzisiaj (1) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (emisja z teletekstem) (stereo) 14.15 20 000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi (20 000 Leagues Under the Sea) (2/4) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 15.00 Czytadło 15.15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 15.25 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Studio sport: I liga piłki nożnej - mecz Widzew Łódź - Legia Warszawa 16.50 Teleexpress /w przerwie meczu/ 18.10 Akademia policyjna (25/26) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Dwie panie Grenville (2/4) - serial, USA 1987 20.55 Wojna w Kosowie 21.00 Taksówka Jedynki: Pan A 21.20 Decyzja należy do ciebie - widowisko publicystyczne 0-70055580 tak; 0-70055590 - nie 22.00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - suplement 22.05 Sportowa niedziela 22.30 Złoto Lalu (Thousand Pieces of Gold) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993 00.15 Wokół wielkiej sceny - magazyn operowy 00.45 Hocine - fotograf algierski - film dokumentalny, Francja 01.15 Maanam - Klucz 01.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.10 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.40 Dwie panie Grenville (2/4) - serial, USA 1987 (dla niesłyszących) 08.25 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Powitanie 09.35 Papieska Akademia Nauk Społecznych - film dokumentalny, Polska 1997 10.00 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 10.30 Kręcioła - program Jurka Owsiaka 11.00 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi (22): Rok 1970. Druga płeć - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 12.00 Perły z lamusa - koniec wieku: Walc Toreadorów (Waltz Toreadors) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1962 13.55 Dla dzieci: Ulica Sezamkowa 14.25 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Złotopolscy (132): Pamiątka rodzinna - telenowela, Polska 1999 16.00 Szansa na sukces: Piosenki Violetty Villas (stereo dla Warszawy i okolic) 17.00 Chłopi (4/13): Wesele - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1972 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.05 7 dni świat 19.35 Dla dzieci: Dlaczego to my 20.00 Przychodzi Piachu do lekarza... (1) - program artystyczny z udziałem Krzysztofa Piaseckiego 20.50 Emir Kusturica w Warszawie 21.00 Nowojorscy gliniarze (75) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.30 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.35 Gustawa Herlinga Grudzińskiego rozważania o cnotach (10): Przyjaźń 22.55 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Karol Sidon - Sharpio, premiera, Polska 1998 00.10 Moc uścisków (XXX's and OOO's) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994 01.40 Studio sport: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Malezji 02.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Nasza Pokrowa - reportaż 07.20 Notacje: Koncert na ligawki i bazuny - reportaż Zofii Haloty 07.35 Słowo na niedzielę 07.40 Złotopolscy (65,66): Pozory, Miłość jest głupia - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek (powt.) 08.30 Przez lądy i morza: Sekrety kamiennego świata - program Ryszarda Czajkowskiego 08.45 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 09.50 Goniec - magazyn kulturalny 10.05 W labiryncie (17,18): Gdzie jest mamusia?; Zdrada tajemnicy - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (54 min) 11.00 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny 11.30 Mała księżniczka - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 12.00 Muzyczne koło - teleturniej rodzinny 12.30 Magazyn Polonijny z Niemiec 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy Św. (stereo) 14.05 Dla dzieci: Bajki polskie 14.45 Jestem... Michał Bajor - program rozrywkowy 15.35 BIOGRAFIE: Marzenia o wolności i równości - prof. Jerzy Zubrzycki - film dokumentalny Jerzego Domaradzkiego (napisy w języku angielskim) 16.20 Tak jak w kinie - program Pawła Sztompke 16.50 Teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Teleexpres 17.15 Hrabia Kaczula (28/44) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.40 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Mateczka (Mamełe) - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1938, reż. Konrad Tomm/Józef Green, wyk. Molly Picon, Edward Sternbach, Maks Bożyk, Ola Śliwkowicz (95 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Bajki Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Dyrygent - dramat obyczajowy, Polska1979, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Andrzej Seweryn, Krystyna Janda, John Gielgud, Jan Ciecierski (90 min) 21.45 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny 22.15 Taksówka Jedynki: Granat 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Koniec dynastii 00.05 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 00.15 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.20 Matki, żony i kochanki II (2/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Anna Romantowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Małgorzata Potocka (51 min) (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Bajki Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Dyrygent - dramat obyczajowy, Polska1979, reż. Andrzej Wajda (powt.) 03.45 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 04.15 Taksówka Jedynki (powt.) 04.30 Panorama 04.50 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 04.55 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Mateczka (Mamełe) - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1938, reż. Konrad Tomm/Józef Green (powt.) 06.30 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Nudnik (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Mandy i zwierzaki (Animal Ark) (11) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Tarzan (15) - serial przygodowy, USA 11.00 Jaki ojciec taki syn (Like Father Like Son) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Rod Daniel (powt.) 12.50 Studio tramwaj 13.15 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Ziemia Królewskich Puszcz - film dokumentalny 14.15 Jak zamordować własną żonę (How to Murder Your Wife) - komedia, USA 1964, reż. Richard Quine, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Virna Lisi, Terry Thomas, Eddie Mayehoff (120 min) 16.15 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Zostań gwiazdą - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Uwięziona (Captive) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Rodney Gibbons, wyk. Erika Eleniak, Michael Ironside, Catherine Colvey, Stewart Bick (105 min) 21.15 Pod napięciem - talk show 21.45 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.15 Ale plama 22.30 XX wiek według Davida Frosta (26) - serial dokumentalny 23.25 Mecz NBA - Houston - San Antonio 02.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.30 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 06.10 Teleshopping 07.10 Komando Małolat - serial sensacyjny 08.00 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Calvin i pułkownik, Tomcio Ząbek, Dżdżownica Jim, Denis Rozrabiaka, Kochany urwis, Pogromcy zła, Wing Commander 11.00 Wyprawy z National Geographic: Niedźwiedzia mowa - serial dokumentalny 11.55 Szulerzy na pokładzie (The Naughty Nineties) - komedia, USA 1945, reż. Jean Yarbough, wyk. Lou Costello, Bud Abbott, Alan Curtis, Rita Johnson (76 min) 13.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 14.35 Siódme niebo - serial komediowy 15.30 Savannah - serial obyczajowy 16.20 Zbawca ludzkości - serial komediowy 16.45 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 17.10 PRZEBÓJ KOMEDIOWY: Awantura o dziecko (Battling for Baby) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Art Wolf, wyk. Suzanne Pleshette, Debbie Reynolds, Courtney Cox, John Terlesky (89 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 -22.55 PRZEBOJOWA NIEDZIELA: 20.00 Jak dwie krople wody (Lies of the Twins) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Isabelle Rossellini, Iman, Claudia Christian (95 min) 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.55 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny 23.45 Pogoda dla bogaczy - serial obyczajowy 00.35 McCall - serial sensacyjny 01.20 Zgubna niewinność (Betrayed by Innocence) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Elliot Silvertstein, wyk. Barry Bostwick, Lee Purcell, Cristen Kauffman, Paul Sorvino, Craig Richard Nelson (95 min) 02.55 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live 07.00 Ręce, które leczą - program Zbyszka Nowaka 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów katolickich 08.00 Faceci w czerni (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci (25 min) 09.00 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 09.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Oni, Ona i pizzeria (Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place) (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, reż. James Widdoes, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Richard Ruccolo, Taylor Howard, Jennifer Westfeldt (25 min) 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (43) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart (25 min) 12.00 Zapytaj Harriet (Ask Harriet) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Anthony Tyler Quinn, Lisa Waltz, Willie Garson, Patric Y. Malone (25 min) 14.25 Klub Polsatu 14.35 Sport: Walka bokserska o tytuł Interkontynentalny IBO - Przemysław Saleta - Zoran Vujicić 15.30 Perła (Pearl) (22) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. Ron Perlman, C. Kane, K. Corrigan, L. Alexis, Malcolm McDowell (25 min) 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 100% dla stu: gra - zabawa 16.45 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (52) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O'Connor (43 min) 18.15 W słońcu Kalifornii (Pacific Palisades) (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Richard Lang, wyk. Natalia Cigluiti, Kimberley Davis, Jarrod Emick, Greg Evigan (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (116) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Pola śmierci (The Killing Fields) - dramat wojenny, W. Bryt. 1984, reż. Roland Joffe, wyk. Sam Waterston, Haing S. Ngor, John Malkovich, Julian Sands (136 min) 23.25 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.30 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 00.40 Magazyn sportowy 02.00 Muzyka na BIS 03.55 Pożegnanie Polsat 2 06.00 Talent za talent - program dla dzieci 06.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 07.00 Życie jak poker (52) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 07.30 Świat według Kiepskich (2) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Krystyna Feldman, Ryszard Kotys, Mariusz Czajka (25 min) 08.00 Kojak (66) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (powt.) 09.00 Bonanza (60) - serial przygodowy, USA 1959-1973, wyk. Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary (50 min) 10.00 Spiderman (4) - serial animowany 10.30 Przygody Hucka Finna (23) - serial animowany 11.00 Tajemnicza wyspa (28) - serial przygodowy (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker (powt.) 12.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (8) - serial (25 min) 13.00 Dajcie nam święty spokój (3) - serial sensacyjny (50 min) 13.50 Rex - dziecinne lata (Rex - die fruchen Jahre) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/Austria 1997, reż. Oliver Hirschbiegel (powt.) 15.30 Mikrofony Popcornu - reportaż 16.00 Orbitalny posterunek (21) - serial SF (50 min) 17.00 Co piszczy w sporcie? (3) - serial dla młodzieży (25 min) 17.30 Benny Hill (29) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kojak (67) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (50 min) 19.00 Pacific Blue (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Ralph Hemecker, wyk. Jim Davidson, Darlene Vogel, Marcos Ferraez, Paula Trickey (60 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Scarlet (8-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. John Erman, wyk. Timothy Dalton, Joanne Whalley-Kilmer, Stephen Colins, Sean Bean (50 min) 21.00 Matlock (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.50 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) (19) - serial SF, USA 1998, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Sebastain Space, Stacy Grant, Gord Van Ieperen (45 min) 22.45 Glina Cracker (Soda Cracker) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Fred Williamson (powt.) 00.25 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 00.55 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 01.25 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 01.55 DJ Club - program muzyczny 02.25 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 03.10 Pożegnanie Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Kurs rysunku - program dla dzieci 12.50 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 13.20 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 13.50 Top Shop 17.10 Muzyczny kufer - program muzyczny 18.00 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 18.30 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Ninoczka (Ninotcha) - komedia, USA 1939, reż. Ernest Lubitsch, wyk. Greta Garbo, Melvyn Douglas, Bela Lugosi, Richard Carle (110 min) 21.30 Grek Zorba - balet 22.35 Top Shop 23.50 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy (powt.) 00.20 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 A.20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 12.00 Atomix 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogramix 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Rentgen: Anna Maria Jopek 18.00 Loopa: Lata Osiemdziesiąte 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Atomix 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Atomix ATV 08.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.30 Zwykły romans (Romanzo popolare) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1974, reż. Mario Monicelli, wyk. Ugo Tognazzi, Ornella Muti, Michele Placido, Vincenzo Crocitti (100 min) 10.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.40 Żandarm w Saint Tropez (Le gendarme de Saint-Tropez) - komedia, Francja 1964, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (95 min) 12.20 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.50 Wczoraj, dziś, jutro (Ieri, oggi, domani) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1963, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Aldo Giuffre, Tina Pica (118 min) 14.50 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 15.20 Rififi w Panamie (Du Rififi a Paname) - film kryminalny, Francja 1965, reż. Denys de la Patelliere, wyk. Jean Gabin, Nadja Tiller, George Raft, Gert Froebe (94 min) 17.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Narzeczona inna niż wszystkie (Une nounou pas comme les autres) - komedia, Francja 1994, reż. Eric Civanyan, wyk. Mimie Mathy, Thierry Heckendorn, Micheline Dax, Renan Mazeas (80 min) 19.30 Junior - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Błazen (Le guignolo) - komedia, Francja 1980, reż. Georges Lautner, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Michel Galabru, Marie Laforet (100 min) 21.40 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 22.10 Cześć chłopaki (Ciao, les mecs!) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1979, reż. Sergio Gobbi, wyk. Gererd Herold, Anne Lönnberg, Charles Aznavour, Jean Piat (95 min) 23.50 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 00.50 Nazywają mnie Trinity (They Call Me Trinity) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E. B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Farley Granger, Gisela Hahn (109 min) 02.50 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Olinek Okrąglinek - serial animowany 08.20 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 2 - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 09.00 (K) Człowiek z przyszłości (Tomorrow Man) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Bill D'Elia, wyk. Julian Sands, Giancarlo Esposito, Craig Wasson, Obba Babatunde (85 min) 10.30 (K) W cieniu przeszłości (The Spitfire Grill) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Lee David Zlotoff, wyk. Allison Elliott, Ellen Burstyn, Marcia Gay Harden, Will Patton (116 min) 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Reflektor: Jan Jakub Kolski - talk show Magdy Mołek 13.20 Strefa Mroku - serial SF 13.50 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 15.55 (K) Kochane urwisy (The Right Connections) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Cuck Vinson, wyk. Melisa Joan Hart, M.C. Hammer, Belinda Metz, Elisabeth Brian Hart (92 min) 17.30 (K) Lemur zwany Rollo (Fierce Creatures) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Fred Schepisi/Robert Young, wyk. John Cleese, Jamie Lee Curtis, Kevin Kline, Michael Palin (89 min) 19.00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19.25 Spin City - serial komediowy 19.50 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 20.00 (K) 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy 20.30 (K) Jedna jedyna (She's the One) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Edward Burns, wyk. Jenniffer Aniston, Edward Burns, Cameron Diaz (92 min) 22.05 (K) Sport + - magazyn sportowy 23.25 (K) Rossini - komedia, Niemcy 1997, reż. Helmut Dietl, wyk. Goetz George, Mario Adorf, Heiner Lauterbach (110 min) 01.20 (K) First Strike - film SF, USA 1996, reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Jackie Chan, Jackson Lou, Annie Wu, Bill Tung (86 min) 02.45 (K) Beavis i Butt-head zaliczają Amerykę - film animowany 04.05 (K) Loteria śmierci (The Ticket) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Stuart Cooper, wyk. Shannen Doherty, James Marshall, Phillip van Dyke (84 min) 05.30 (K) Wakacje pana Hulot (Les Vacances de M. Hulot) - komedia, Francja 1953, reż. Jacques Tati, wyk. Jacques Tati, Andre Dubois, Nathalie Pescaud, Louis Perrault (83 min) HBO 06.05 Listonosz (The Postman) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja 1994, reż. Michael Radford, wyk. Masimo Troisi, Philippe Noiret (103 min) 07.55 W krzywym zwierciadle. Wakacje w Vegas (National Lampoon's Vegas Vacation) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Stephen Kessler, wyk. Chevy Chase, Beverly D'Angelo (90 min) 09.30 20 lat i ani dnia dłużej (Faithful) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1996, reż. Paul Mazursky, wyk. Chazz Palminteri, Cher (87 min) 11.00 Morsy atlantyckie - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1990 11.55 Niezwykła podróż Baltazara Kobera - film przygodowy, Polska 1988, reż. Wojciech J. Hass, wyk. Rafal Wieczynski, Michel Lonsdale (110 min) 13.50 Szczeniacka miłość (Boys) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Stacy Cochran, wyk. Lukas Haas, Winona Ryder (82 min) 15.15 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Joe Johnston, wyk. Rick Moranis, Matt Frewer (89 min) 16.50 Jak dobrze być psem (Dogmatic) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Neil Fearnley, wyk. Leila Kenzle, Michael Riley (90 min) 18.25 Ernest na wojnie (Ernest in the Army) - komedia, USA, wyk. Jim Varney, wyk. Jim Varney, Hayley Tyson, David Muller (90 min) 20.00 Duchy Mississippi (Ghosts of Mississippi) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Whoopi Goldberg (125 min) 22.10 Siedem (Seven) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. David Fincher, wyk. Brad Pitt, Morgan Freeman (121 min) 00.15 Mroczny sekret (Darkness Falls) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Gerry Lively, wyk. Sherilyn Fenn, Ray Winstone (87 min) 01.45 Zły glina (Dog Watch) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Langley, wyk. Sam Elliot, Esai Morales (95 min) 03.25 Krytyczna terapia (Extreme Measures) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Hugh Grant, Gene Hackman (113 min) 05.20 Dr. Śmierć - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 Planete 06.10 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (16/20): Seminole 06.45 Inna Algieria: Dzieci z El Manar, Pociąg nadziei 07.40 Seks, kłamstwa i Jerzy Kosiński 08.40 Kroniki Popular science (28/60) 08.50 Samotna planeta (10/39): Jamajka 09.40 Historia linii lotniczych (1/13): Przed startem 10.30 Zapomniane profesje (10/13): Wypalanie węgla drzewnego, Drabina z topoli 11.00 Historia Włoch XX wieku (28/42): Intelektualiści wobec faszyzmu 11.35 Z wizytą w Covent Garden (4/6): Wielkie nadzieje 12.30 Na tropach przyrody: Życie w Lesotho 12.55 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 13.20 Przełom (1/2) 14.40 Ameryka z lotu ptaka 15.20 Wielkie bitwy historii (24/28): Paryż, rok 1871. Krwawy tydzień 16.15 Tańczmy rock and rolla (8/10) 17.20 Morze pełne życia (11/26): Najwspanialsze nurkowanie 17.45 Słudzy boga 18.40 Pamiętniki emigrantów - dziedzictwo Maghrebu (3-ost.): Dzieci 19.40 Inna przyszłość (3/4): Nie ma już szaleńców 20.35 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (7/12): Świat ptaków 21.30 Nowatorska broń (2/12): Śmigłowiec bojowy Huey 22.00 Październikowy kraj (1/4): Missisipi 22.55 Aktualności z przeszłości (12) 23.45 Kroniki Popular science (27/60) 00.00 Współcześni samurajowie 00.20 Palestyna - gorzki smak pokoju Nasza TV 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye (41) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Lucky Luke (3) - serial animowany USA 10.15 Komputerowy świat (Virtual reality) (7) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Adam Cherry, wyk. Lori Singer, Will Patton, Anthony Head 11.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 11.30 Beck (1) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., reż. Maurice Phillips, wyk. Amanda Redman, Caroline Loncq, David Hunt, David Helihy 12.25 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 12.40 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 13.20 Życie zwierząt (ZOO Live z Jack Hanna) - film przyrodniczy 13.45 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.15 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.45 NIEDZIELNE KINO: W poszukiwaniu złotego nieba (In Search of a Golden Sky) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Jefferson Richard, wyk. Charles Napier, Cliff Osmond, Craig L. Clyde, Stafford Morgan (91 min) 16.15 Żywioły Ziemi (Storm Warning!) (6) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1987 16.45 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 17.15 Opowieści niesamowite według Edgara Allana Poe (Edgar Allan Poe's - Tales of Mystery and Imagination) (3) 17.45 Max i przyjaciele (4) - film sensacyjny 18.45 Powtórka z kabaretu 19.05 McCall (Equalizer) (43) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. James McAdams, wyk. Edward Woodward, William Zabka, Barbara Garrick, Mark Soper 20.00 Jak dwie krople wody (Lies of the Twins) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Isabelle Rossellini, Iman, Claudia Christian (95 min) 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.55 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 23.10 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 23.20 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Viridiana - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1961, reż. Luis Bunuel, wyk. Francisco Rabal, Silvia Pinal, Fernando Rey, Margarita Lozano (90 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Wieści - program dla rolników 08.50 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Serial telewizyjny 13.00 Msza Święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 U źródeł wiary - magazyn prawosławny 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (14/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Urszula-akustycznie - koncert 17.45 (WP) Ernst i światło - impresja filmowa 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.00 (WP) Courtney szuka męża (Courting Courtney) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Paul Tarantino, wyk. Dana Gould, Eliza Coyle, Taylor Negron, Sean Masterson (79 min) 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Serial dokumentalny 22.00 Sportowa niedziela 23.00 (WP) Na ratunek (2/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 Magazyn toruński 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z kościoła pod wezwaniem Świętej Trójcy w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (14/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Urszula-akustycznie - koncert 17.45 (WP) Ernst i światło - impresja filmowa 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.00 (WP) Courtney szuka męża (Courting Courtney) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Paul Tarantino, wyk. Dana Gould, Eliza Coyle, Taylor Negron, Sean Masterson (79 min) 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 Studio sport: I liga żużla 22.30 Magazyn sportowy 23.00 (WP) Na ratunek (2/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Świat zamieszkały - magazyn ekumeniczny 08.55 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 09.15 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.00 (WP) Nasz dom (14/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Urszula-akustycznie - koncert. Prezentacja utworów ostatniej płyty Urszuli pt. Urszula - akustycznie, zawierającej najpopularniejsze piosenki wokalistki. Znalazły się na niej m.in. Dmuchawce, latawce, wiatr., Malinowy król, Rysa na szkle - tym razem w wersji akustycznej. 17.45 (WP) Ernst i światło - impresja filmowa 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Kronika kulturalna 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.00 (WP) Courtney szuka męża (Courting Courtney) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Paul Tarantino, wyk. Dana Gould, Eliza Coyle, Taylor Negron, Sean Masterson (79 min) 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Wieczór ze sportem TV Gdańsk 22.50 Trzy po trzy - quiz 23.00 (WP) Na ratunek (2/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 00.45 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.45 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 09.05 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Teleliga '99 - teleturniej 13.05 Studio Gol 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - program Doroty Podlodowskiej 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (14/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Urszula-akustycznie - koncert 17.45 (WP) Ernst i światło - impresja filmowa 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.00 (WP) Courtney szuka męża (Courting Courtney) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Paul Tarantino, wyk. Dana Gould, Eliza Coyle, Taylor Negron, Sean Masterson (79 min) 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Studio sport 22.30 Śląski Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 23.00 (WP) Na ratunek (2/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Przeboje Telewizji Kraków 09.00 Kalejdoskop sportowy 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Rola - magazyn dla rolników 12.50 Olimpijskie szanse - program publicystyczny 13.10 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 13.35 Życiorysy z refrenem 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (14/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Urszula-akustycznie - koncert 17.45 (WP) Ernst i światło - impresja filmowa 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.00 (WP) Courtney szuka męża (Courting Courtney) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Paul Tarantino, wyk. Dana Gould, Eliza Coyle, Taylor Negron, Sean Masterson (79 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Gość TV Kraków 22.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 22.30 Rock'n'roll i inni - program muzyczny 23.00 (WP) Na ratunek (2/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Nie tylko wspomnień czar 08.50 Z historią na ty 09.10 Mój świat 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Magazyn kulturalny 13.15 Muzyczna niedziela 14.00 Depozyt wiary - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (14/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Urszula-akustycznie - koncert 17.45 (WP) Ernst i światło - impresja filmowa 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.00 (WP) Courtney szuka męża (Courting Courtney) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Paul Tarantino, wyk. Dana Gould, Eliza Coyle, Taylor Negron, Sean Masterson (79 min) 21.30 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi 21.45 Republika Południowej Afryki - serial dokumentalny 22.05 Studio sport 23.00 (WP) Na ratunek (2/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 00.45 Program na poniedziałek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Widnokrąg 09.00 Teleskop 09.15 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Kwadrans do przodu 12.50 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie - program poradnikowy 13.05 Magazyn polonijny 14.05 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (14/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Urszula-akustycznie - koncert 17.45 (WP) Ernst i światło - impresja filmowa 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.00 (WP) Courtney szuka męża (Courting Courtney) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Paul Tarantino, wyk. Dana Gould, Eliza Coyle, Taylor Negron, Sean Masterson (79 min) 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 Relacja rozgrywek Ligi Żużlowej 22.30 Studio sport - retransmisje 23.00 (WP) Na ratunek (2/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Spotkanie z folklorem 08.45 Promocje młodych 09.00 Koncert życzeń 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 W stronę gór - magazyn 13.00 Osada na surowym kamieniu - film dokumentalny 13.30 Kocham cię życie - program publicystyczny 13.45 Nie tylko Wawel - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (14/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Urszula-akustycznie - koncert 17.45 (WP) Ernst i światło - impresja filmowa 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.00 (WP) Courtney szuka męża (Courting Courtney) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Paul Tarantino, wyk. Dana Gould, Eliza Coyle, Taylor Negron, Sean Masterson (79 min) 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 Studio sport: I liga żużla Wybrzeże Gdańsk - Unia Leszno 22.30 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 23.00 (WP) Na ratunek (2/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 00.45 Program na poniedziałek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Magazyn sportowy 09.00 Koncert życzeń 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Fonograf - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 Podróże sentymentalne 13.30 Rozmaitości kulturalne 13.45 Na podniebnym etacie - reportaż 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (14/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Urszula-akustycznie - koncert 17.45 (WP) Ernst i światło - impresja filmowa 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.00 (WP) Courtney szuka męża (Courting Courtney) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Paul Tarantino, wyk. Dana Gould, Eliza Coyle, Taylor Negron, Sean Masterson (79 min) 21.30 Sportowy weekend 22.00 Magazyn żużlowy 22.30 Jazz nocą 23.00 (WP) Na ratunek (2/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy WOT 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 08.50 Warszawski magazyn kulturalny 09.10 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Ogrody 12.50 Z archiwum WOT 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Radomski 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (14/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Urszula-akustycznie - koncert 17.45 (WP) Ernst i światło - impresja filmowa 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.00 (WP) Courtney szuka męża (Courting Courtney) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Paul Tarantino, wyk. Dana Gould, Eliza Coyle, Taylor Negron, Sean Masterson (79 min) 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 Studio sport: Żużel 22.30 Warszawski magazyn kulturalny 22.50 Z archiwum WOT 23.00 (WP) Na ratunek (2/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Teraz wieś 08.55 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 09.05 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.15 Znajomi z ZOO 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (14/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Urszula-akustycznie - koncert 17.45 (WP) Ernst i światło - impresja filmowa 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.00 (WP) Courtney szuka męża (Courting Courtney) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Paul Tarantino, wyk. Dana Gould, Eliza Coyle, Taylor Negron, Sean Masterson (79 min) 21.30 Fakty 22.00 Magazyn żużlowy 22.30 3,2,1... start! 23.00 (WP) Na ratunek (2/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy TVP Regionalna 07.00 Miś Rupert (30/39) - serial animowany 07.25 Ja i moje zwierzęta (21/26) - serial dokumentalny 07.40 Księżniczka Szeherezada (21/26) - serial animowany 08.05 Animaniacy (3/33) - serial animowany 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Opowieści antykwaryczne (10/13) - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Sztuka i rzemiosło (6/10) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Świat bliski i daleki (19/26) - serial dokumentalny 11.25 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa (2/26) - serial dokumentalny 11.40 Europejskie rodowody (9/13) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Program lokalny 14.30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 Był sobie człowiek (22/26) - serial animowany 15.30 Drużyna marzeń (60/64) - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 Nasz dom (14/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Urszula-akustycznie - koncert 17.45 Ernst i światło - impresja filmowa 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.00 Courtney szuka męża (Courting Courtney) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Paul Tarantino, wyk. Dana Gould, Eliza Coyle, Taylor Negron, Sean Masterson (79 min) 21.30 Program lokalny 23.00 Na ratunek (2/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy TV Bryza 05.40 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 05.45 Teleshop 06.10 Muzyczny weekend 06.40 Aktualności 06.55 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Lucky Luke - serial animowany USA 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 11.30 Beck - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 12.25 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 12.40 Koncert życzeń 12.55 Na małym i dużym ekranie - magazyn nowości filmowych 13.10 Szczecin 2000 13.20 Życie zwierząt - film przyrodniczy 13.45 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.15 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.45 NIEDZIELNE KINO: W poszukiwaniu złotego nieba (In Search of a Golden Sky) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Jefferson Richard, wyk. Charles Napier, Cliff Osmond, Craig L. Clyde, Stafford Morgan (91 min) 16.15 Studio sport 16.45 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 17.15 Opowieści niesamowite według Edgara Allana Poe 17.45 Max i przyjaciele - film sensacyjny 18.45 Powtórka z kabaretu 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Jak dwie krople wody (Lies of the Twins) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Isabelle Rossellini, Iman, Claudia Christian (95 min) 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.55 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 23.10 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 23.20 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Viridiana - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1961, reż. Luis Bunuel, wyk. Francisco Rabal, Silvia Pinal, Fernando Rey, Margarita Lozano (90 min) 00.50 Szczecin 2000 01.20 Studio sport 01.50 Teleshop 01.55 Program na poniedziałek 02.00 Teleinformator TV Vigor 06.40 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Lucky Luke - serial animowany USA 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 11.30 Beck - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 12.25 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 12.40 Magazyn katolicki 13.00 Z miast i gmin 13.30 Człowiek człowiekowi 13.45 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.15 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.45 NIEDZIELNE KINO: W poszukiwaniu złotego nieba (In Search of a Golden Sky) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Jefferson Richard, wyk. Charles Napier, Cliff Osmond, Craig L. Clyde, Stafford Morgan (91 min) 16.15 Magazyn sportowy 16.45 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 17.15 Opowieści niesamowite według Edgara Allana Poe 17.45 Max i przyjaciele (4) - film sensacyjny 18.45 Powtórka z kabaretu 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Jak dwie krople wody (Lies of the Twins) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Isabelle Rossellini, Iman, Claudia Christian (95 min) 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.55 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 23.10 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 23.20 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Viridiana - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1961, reż. Luis Bunuel, wyk. Francisco Rabal, Silvia Pinal, Fernando Rey, Margarita Lozano (90 min) 00.05 Magazyn sportowy 00.35 Z miast i gmin 01.00 Człowiek człowiekowi 01.15 Magazyn katolicki 01.30 Program na poniedziałek 01.35 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 06.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 06.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Lucky Luke - serial animowany USA 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 11.30 Beck - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 12.25 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 12.40 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 12.45 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - talk show 13.15 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 13.20 Auto zwiad - informator motoryzacyjny 13.45 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.15 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.45 NIEDZIELNE KINO: W poszukiwaniu złotego nieba (In Search of a Golden Sky) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Jefferson Richard, wyk. Charles Napier, Cliff Osmond, Craig L. Clyde, Stafford Morgan (91 min) 16.15 Bigos - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 16.45 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 17.15 Opowieści niesamowite według Edgara Allana Poe 17.45 Max i przyjaciele (4) - film sensacyjny 18.45 Powtórka z kabaretu 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Jak dwie krople wody (Lies of the Twins) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Isabelle Rossellini, Iman, Claudia Christian (95 min) 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.55 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 23.10 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 23.20 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Viridiana - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1961, reż. Luis Bunuel, wyk. Francisco Rabal, Silvia Pinal, Fernando Rey, Margarita Lozano (90 min) 00.45 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 00.50 Bigos - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia TV Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 TV Shop 10.15 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12.10 Język zwierząt - film dokumentalny 12.35 Wyobraźnia a rzeczywistość - film dokumentalny 13.00 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 13.20 Nowy Jork - stolica świata - film dokumentalny 14.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 14.50 Na wybiegu - magazyn mody 15.00 Strażnicy wagi 15.30 Stare blizny (Deadly Companions) - western, USA 1961, reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. Maureen O'Hara, Brian Keith, Steve Cochran, Chill Wills (92 min) 17.00 Wizyty w Chińskim Pałacu - reportaż 17.10 W czepku urodzony (Born to Win) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1971, reż. Ivan Passer, wyk. Robert De Niro, George Segal, Karen Black, Paula Prentiss (85 min) 18.35 Na horyzoncie - serial dokumentalny 19.05 Rozmowy z... 20.00 Kogut w koloratce (Hot Under the Collar) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Richard Gabai, wyk. Angela Visser, Richard Gabai, Mindy Clarke, Daniel Friedman (90 min) 21.30 TV Shop 21.45 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 22.20 Mężowie i kochankowie (La villa dei venerdi) - dramat erotyczny, Włochy/W. Bryt. 1991, reż. Mauro Bolognini, wyk. Julian Sands, Joanna Pacuła, Tcheky Karyo, Lara Wendel (102 min) 00.00 TV Shop 00.15 Sąd kryminalny - serial kryminalny WTK 08.30 Program dnia 09.00 Program lokalny 09.25 Hipermarket WTK 09.30 Studio sport (powt.) 11.00 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 11.10 Pierwsze dni - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1951, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Jan Ciecierski, Hanna Bielicka, Rajmund Fleszer, Lech Madaliński (105 min) 13.00 Z najlepszymi życzeniami - program muzyczny 14.00 Śladem rodzaju ludzkiego - program popularnonaukowy 14.30 Program lokalny 14.55 Hipermarket WTK 15.00 Akcenty 15.35 Przygody zwierząt - program przyrodniczy 16.00 Aktualności motoryzacyjne 16.05 Moto-Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.30 Magazyn Z jak Zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 18.20 Bezpieczne miasto 18.30 Zabijamy to co kochamy - program ekologiczny 19.00 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce - program medyczny 19.30 Błękitny ludzik - program ekologiczny 19.40 Ponętny Czerwony Kapturek, Kaczor mądrala - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Studio sport 20.30 Ostatnia fala (The Last Wave) - film sensacyjny, Australia 1977, reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Olivia Hamnett, Fredercik Parslow, Nandjiwarra Amagula (90 min) 22.25 Program lokalny 22.55 Arena - magazyn sportowy 23.20 Wojenna rozgrywka (The Last Tattoo) - film sensacyjny, Nowa Zelandia 1994, reż. John Reid, wyk. Kerry Fox, Tony Goldwyn, Robert Loggia, Katie Wolf (109 min) 01.10 Muzyka na dobranoc TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.45 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Lucky Luke - serial animowany USA 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 11.30 Beck - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 12.25 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 12.40 Teledyski 13.15 Program redakcji katolickiej 13.30 Teledyski 13.45 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.15 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.45 NIEDZIELNE KINO: W poszukiwaniu złotego nieba (In Search of a Golden Sky) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Jefferson Richard, wyk. Charles Napier, Cliff Osmond, Craig L. Clyde, Stafford Morgan (91 min) 16.15 Żywioły Ziemi - serial dokumentalny, USA 16.45 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 17.15 Opowieści niesamowite według Edgara Allana Poe 17.45 Max i przyjaciele (4) - film sensacyjny 18.45 Powtórka z kabaretu 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Jak dwie krople wody (Lies of the Twins) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Isabelle Rossellini, Iman, Claudia Christian (95 min) 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.55 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 23.10 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 23.20 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Viridiana - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1961, reż. Luis Bunuel, wyk. Francisco Rabal, Silvia Pinal, Fernando Rey, Margarita Lozano (90 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 04.00 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów w Phillip Island - 1 wyścig 05.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowe: MŚ - Grand Prix Malezji w Sepang - wyścigi 09.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Tokio (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) (na żywo) Lekkoatletyka: Maraton londyński 12.45 (P) Sport motocyklowe: MŚ - Grand Prix Malezji w Sepang (wydarzenia dnia) 14.30 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: PŚ - wyścig Liege - Bastogne - Liege 17.00 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe MŚ w Nigerii - ćwierćfinały 19.00 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów w Phillip Island - 2 wyścig (wydarzenia dnia) 20.00 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe MŚ w Nigerii - ćwierćfinały 22.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 22.45 (P) (na żywo) Automobilizm: Zawody serii Cart w Long Beach 00.00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Barcelonie - finał 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV Gdynia 8:00 Muzyka 8:15 Film 10:05 Dania z zamkowej kuchni 10:25 Reportaż 10:40 Na cztery łapy - reportaż 11:00 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 13:00 Z najlepszymi życzeniami 13:50 Teleshopping 14:00 Śladem rodzaju ludzkiego 14:30 Gwiezdne dzieci 15:00 Anty Radio - magazyn muzyczny 1 15:30 Antygona w teatrze 16:00 Gwiezdne dzieci 16:15 Porozmawiajmy o Gdyni... 16:45 Jestem w Gdyni i... 17:00 Na sygnale - magazyn 17:30 Minął tydzień 17:45 Konkurs filmowy 18:00 Morskie opowieści 18:30 Zabijamy to, co kochamy - program ekologiczny 19:00 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce 19:30 Błękitny ludzik 20:00 Muzyka 20:30 Film 22:30 Minął tydzień Canal+ Żółty 08:35 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga polska 11:10 Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 12:45 Liga+ - magazyn piłki nożnej 13:50 Anna Frank: Brakujący rozdział - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1998 14:40 Abbottowie prawdziwi - film obyczajowy, USA 1997 16:25 Opowieści o drapieżnikach - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 17:20 Niewidzialny człowiek - komedia s-f, USA 1933 18:30 Grunt to rodzinka - komedia, USA 1995 20:00 Grunt to rodzinka 2 - komedia, USA 1996 21:30 Reflektor - talk show Magdy Mołek 22:15 Dziesięć procent dla mnie - operetka filmowa, Polska 1933 23:50 Gruby i chudszy - komedia, USA 1996 01:25 Demony w sercu - thriller, USA 1996 03:00 Zakończenie programu Canal+ Niebieski 11:00 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 11:50 XXL - komedia, Francja 1996 13:30 Przybysze: Wróg pośród nas - film s-f, USA 1996 15:00 Zardoz - film s-f, USA 1974 16:45 Czarna owca - komedia, USA 1996 18:10 Kingsajz - komedia, Polska 1987 20:00 Lęk pierwotny - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996 22:10 Nagła śmierć - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 00:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 01:55 Piłka nożna: Liga polska 04:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 04:30 Zakończenie programu